


Fondly Regarding "Dat Ass"

by Castianity_x



Category: Homestuck
Genre: In Which Karkat Is An Arrogant Bastard, M/M, Other, Self-cest, With A Mirror, dat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castianity_x/pseuds/Castianity_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Karkat is an arrogant bastard with a mirror and an ass worth fondly regarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondly Regarding "Dat Ass"

Karkat walked out of Dave's bathroom, looking decidedly fabulous. That wasn't a change, Karkat always looked fabulous. This is not up for debate. Karkat had spent a good five minutes looking at himself in the mirror when he was in the bathroom, making sure that he was still himself and not somebody else. The thought of waking up in the body of someone less fabulous than himself sent chills down his spine. Karkat headed towards the door, BUT WAIT. On his way towards the door, he encountered a full length mirror. The one in the bathroom had only shown the top half of his body, but this. This mirror showed his full body. Karkat looked over himself in the mirror, and after a moment his eyes settled on a part of himself that had gone unnoticed for far too long. His eyes widened upon seeing the very thing that had caused many choirs of well-deserved 'Daaamn's from John and Dave. That apparently was some sort of human joke. Karkat continued to fondly regard 'dat ass' for a while longer before he realized that morning time had turned into nighttime, and Dave was probably wondering where he was.


End file.
